


A&E

by Kaiserkorresponds



Series: Kerosene [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angry Tim Stoker (The Magnus Archives), Angst, Burns, Gen, Hospitals, Hurt Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned Martin Blackwood, Mentioned Sasha James, Protective Tim Stoker (The Magnus Archives), Serious Injuries, Sick Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, The Desolation Fear Entity (The Magnus Archives), The Magnus Archives Season 3, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiserkorresponds/pseuds/Kaiserkorresponds
Summary: "Sir, are you here for Jonathan Sims?"Tim jerked his head up from his phone screen to the nurse, her light blue scrubs filling his gritty vision after hours of staring mindlessly over and over again at the same pictures on his feed."Yeah, I'm here with him."--A follow up to my fic Kerosene, with the A&E visit that occurred after the events of that fic took place. It still works as a stand alone !!
Series: Kerosene [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018218
Comments: 12
Kudos: 157





	A&E

"Sir, are you here for Jonathan Sims?"

Tim jerked his head up from his phone screen to the nurse, her light blue scrubs filling his gritty vision after hours of staring mindlessly over and over again at the same pictures on his feed. 

"Yes, I'm here with him." He answered, clearing his throat with a huff. 

The nurse frowned. 

"My name is Anna, and I've been a part of his care team for the past several hours. I just need to ask you a few questions about his care, if that's alright?" She waited for his jerky nod. "Thank you, do you know how he acquired the injuries you brought him in for, Mr– ?" 

"It's Tim, Tim Stoker, and no, I don't." Tim fought to keep the ever present bitterness out of his voice. Not exactly a good idea to make the medical professionals suspicious, as if she wasn't already scrutinizing him with clear judgment.

"Well, he has sustained a mixture of second and third degree burns, Mr Stoker. Approximately thirty-five percent of his skin has been damaged, and he's in critical condition." She paused and looked him up and down. "You don't know any details about what could have happened?" 

Tim froze abruptly. The burns had certainly looked absolutely horrifying, but he honestly hadn't thought of the implications beyond some bandages and pain meds. Possibly some time in the A&E overnight so they could clean everything, put on some of the salve stuff from the first aid kit the way that Martin had done once when Sasha had spilled freshly boiled tea on her wrist. Not critical condition, or nurses looking at him with that look of half guarded concern, or Christ, thirty-five percent of his body burned with those awful blisters, and the parts that didn't even blister and just looked like someone had pasted wax over his skin. The thought made the threat of nausea in his stomach rise to his throat. 

"Mr. Stoker?" 

He jerked back into the present. 

"No, I don't– I don't know. I found him like that. Is he gonna be okay?" 

The nurse's frown deepened. "I'm sorry, I can't say for certain if he will or not. He's receiving IV fluids and pain medication right now and the doctors are attempting to do a more thorough assessment. It would be extremely helpful though if we could have any idea of what caused the injuries. 

Tim swallowed thickly. The words almost seemed caught in his throat as he forced them out. "He works a dangerous job, sometimes. It's–" His mind flashed back involuntarily to the worms and cutting strips of flesh out of Jon's legs to keep them from burrowing in deeper, and the pain Jon still had from that. "It's injured him before, but never to this degree. He mentioned something about kerosene? When he was– when I found him." 

The nurse's face shifted to a blend of suspicion and deep concern at the word kerosene. "What exactly does he do for work?" 

"The Magnus Institute, we work at the Magnus Institute." Tim said roughly. 

The nurse, if possible, looked even more cautious. "Isn't that a research center?" 

Tim nodded, the feeling of nausea rising again in his throat at how much the 'research center' had claimed, or more accurately destroyed. "Yeah it is, we've had a couple of– workplace accidents though."

The nurse seemed to finally be somewhat satisfied, or at least aware that she wasn't going to get anymore information. "Alright, sir. Thank you for your cooperation. If possible could you please stay here for the next few hours? We might need more information before we move him to intensive care." 

Tim nodded again, blaming the thickness in his throat at the words intensive care on the nausea, and not the tears gathering unbidden behind his eyes. 

"Yeah, yeah. I can stay here." 

"Thank you, Mr. Stoker." The nurse gave a strained smile and strode off, her blue scrubs and ponytail vanishing behind a corner. 

Tim slumped back into the stiff, plastic chair and buried his face in his hands. Vicious anger, anxiety, and an overwhelming feeling of grief washed over him in waves fit to drown, but he prepared to stay rooted in that chair all night if he had to, feelings and comfort be damned, at least until he knew if Jon was going to survive this.


End file.
